


Silence

by InvisiblePinkToast



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Head Massage, Intimacy, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisiblePinkToast/pseuds/InvisiblePinkToast
Summary: Jane is stressed out and Petra gives her a head massage and plays with her hair.





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two and I just want them to be happy.

Petra had never liked silence. She found it oppressive, closing in on all sides, reminding her of everything she didn’t have. She’d tried to fill it over the years, with her mother or her partners, or even just background noise from the television. Maybe it wasn’t noise that could fill her silence. The sound of the violin had mobbed her senses until her fingers bled, her daughters had cried into the night while she rocked them, but no amount of noise had helped. Petra still felt that looming silence, the loneliness threatening to envelop her. 

But with Jane it was different. Jane was a chatterbox, filling every room she was in with light and laughter, or sometimes loud and well researched rants. Petra loved to listen to her, the cadence of her voice, the incredibly proper pronunciation of the fancy words she’d learnt in school, the Spanish she would shift into as easily as breathing. Petra found she had become chattier since befriending the other woman. At first she’d thought it was a habit she’d picked up, but over time she realised it was because she now had someone who would always listen to her. Someone who wanted to know what she was thinking. It made her heart sing. 

With Jane came the loudest family Petra had ever encountered – from Mateo’s cries, to Rogelio’s dramatic speeches, Xo’s constant singing and even Alba’s persistent guidance.  
Jane’s life was so filled with sound, that at first when conversation between the two had lulled into silence Petra was afraid Jane would leave, or think she was boring or that she didn’t care enough. So she had tried to fill the silence like she used to – forced conversation, the need of distraction. That was until Jane had smiled and told her ‘Petra, it’s alright. I like spending time with you. I don’t need to be entertained.’ So Petra tried to let the silences linger. 

They’d been dating for a few weeks now and Petra was still walking on air. They’d been out on a few (very romantic, if she does say so herself) dates, and spent nights together, but between work and kids they hadn’t been able to casually spend much time together since they’d become a couple. But Raphael had taken the kids out for the day, and Petra was determined to spend some down-time with her girlfriend. 

She was curled up on Jane’s bed, reading. Jane lay next to her, tapping away at her computer as she worked on her story. Petra was trying to focus on her book, but couldn’t help but notice aggravated little huffs Jane was making as her fingers typed more and more aggressively. 

After one particularly loud ‘hmpf!’ Petra turned to look at her. ‘You okay?’ 

Jane closed her laptop and tossed it to the end of the bed. ‘I just can’t seem to get it. I’ve been over this one scene a hundred times and it’s never right!’ 

Petra marked the page in her book and put it on the night-stand. ‘Do you want to talk it out? That’s helped before.’ 

‘I’ve already “talked it out” with my advisor and with some of my friends from school. Nothing they suggested is working.’ She sighed and slumped back against her pillows.

‘Is the scene important, or could you just cut it?’ 

Jane pinched the bridge of her nose. ‘It’s the confession scene, so yeah, it’s important.’ 

‘Well what’s the trouble? I seem to recall you being pretty good at that.’ Petra teased, recalling the night they got together. 

‘This is different!’ Jane snapped and Petra flinched back, hurt colouring her features. Jane’s anger subsided instantly. ‘Oh, Petra, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to take it out on you.’ 

Petra gave her a soft smile. ‘Relax, you’re forgiven. Is there anything I can do?’ 

Jane tried to return the smile, but it came off as more of a grimace. ‘I don’t know. I’m just so frustrated with it. And my head’s been pounding all day, but nothing’s helped that either.’ She ran her hands through her hair, mussing it up and causing pieces to fly every which way. 

‘I think you need a break.’ Petra said gently. She reached out and smoothed a strand of hair behind Jane’s ear. Jane relaxed into the touch, eyes fluttering shut. Petra hesitated, hand hovering between them, wondering if her instincts were right. She’d never been very good with physical affection, and anything outside of sex left her feeling completely out of her depth. The casual affection Jane gave out so naturally was still new to her, but Petra wanted to be able to give as good as she got. 

Biting her lip, Petra ran her hand gently through Jane’s hair. Her instincts must have been right because Jane let out a contented hum and leaned into her. ‘This okay?’ Petra whispered.

Jane nodded, still not opening her eyes. Petra laughed quietly and tugged lightly on the sleeve of Jane’s shirt. ‘Come here.’ Jane scooted over, settling in front of Petra with her back to her. 

Petra drew a deep breath, then took both her hands and lightly carded her fingers through Jane’s dark locks. She started at the top of her head, slowly moving down to the base and then weaving through the long strands. Jane’s hair was insanely soft, and Jane’s shaky sighs urged Petra on. 

‘You’ve got such beautiful hair.’ Petra whispered, carefully combing her fingers through the feature in question. 

Jane let out a giddy ‘uh huh’, lost to the sensation. Petra shook her head, a fond grin spreading over her face. Jane was always so articulate, seeing her so incoherent, and by Petra’s simple touch alone had warmth filling her heart and a little thrill shooting down her spine. 

She grazed her fingertips along Jane’s scalp, and Jane’s breath hitched in response. As Jane relaxed further at her touch, Petra tried slightly different approaches. When she increased the pressure, Jane let out a low ‘mmmmm’. When she massaged in slow circles, Jane arched her back. And when she tugged softly at the hair, Jane let out a low gasp that sounded suspiciously like either ‘fuck’ or Petra’s own name. Not wanting to go down that particular rabbit hole, Petra tucked that information away for another time and reverted back to the slow massaging. 

The tension had leaked out of Jane’s body, and her head had begun to droop. Eventually Petra leaned forward and placed a soft kiss against Jane’s shoulder. ‘Feel better?’

Jane hummed, eyes still closed. 

‘Sleepy?’ 

She nodded, leaning back fully into Petra’s embrace. The blonde wrapped her arms around her and placed another kiss against her temple. ‘If you want, you could put your head in my lap and I can keep playing with your hair? But it’s fine if you just want to lie-’ but Jane was already sinking down, head resting against Petra’s thigh. Jane blinked drowsily up at her and Petra had to look away for a moment, an overwhelming amount of affection causing a lump in her throat. 

She shifted slightly, moving Jane’s head and getting into a more comfortable position. Once she composed herself, Petra gazed down at the woman she loved. 

She gently brushed the back of her hand against Jane’s cheek. Jane practically melted at the touch, so Petra continued. Caressing her fingertips along Jane’s jawline, down her nose, under her eye. When she tenderly traced her ears Jane giggled. She was so sweet, so open, so trusting. Petra’s heart couldn’t take it. She’d never had this kind of intimacy with someone, and she felt somehow even more vulnerable than Jane. 

Petra leaded down and kissed Jane’s forehead, cupping her cheek with her hand. ‘I love you.’ She whispered. 

Jane’s eyes slowly blinked open. ‘I love you too, mi corazón.’ She whispered back. 

Petra beamed at her and leaned back, lightly stroking Jane’s hair. Jane sighed, and curling up in Petra’s lap and placing a kiss against her thigh. Petra continued stroking her hair until Jane’s breathing deepened, quiet and even. 

Petra sat, stroking Jane’s hair with one hand and reading her book with the other. It was silent, except for the quiet breathing that filled the room. And Petra had never felt so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I have several WIP's but had the sudden urge to write this today. This may or may not be me projecting my feelings of wanting someone to play with my hair. Guess I'll just have to wait for my own Petra.
> 
> Comments always appreciated <3


End file.
